nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheworldofBingbang32
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:KFC logo.svg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Semyon (talk) 03:50, August 10, 2016 (UTC) If you don't want to go mad then you will have to make them more realistic. Also, please put a link (not plain text) to your user page back into your signature. ?TimeMaster (talk ? ) 03:00, August 24, 2016 (UTC) The pages you've created are ridiculous and generally way too over-the-top for a small nation like Lovia, and will be deleted unless you improve them. You also need to stop reverting other users' edits, or you will be blocked. 77topaz (talk) 02:38, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Would you consider altering your signature to provide a link to your user page? --Semyon 14:37, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Own wiki You realise you could just start your own wiki instead of messing up the wiki's existing fabric? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:16, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Contributions Hey, thank you for making contributions to this wiki. However, our community has noticed that some of your additions are slightly out of line with the rest of the wiki. In particular, the problem lies with the fact that some things you created are too big in comparison with the number of inhabitants of certain settlements or even the entire nation. Please improve your articles to make sure they fit our wiki, otherwise we have to edit/delete them. If you need any help, please say so. We are more than willing to help you out :) --OuWTB 15:11, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Copying my page I've seen you've created the pages Political positions of Mark Schlitz, Political positions of Rev. Merill Cuckoo and Political positions of Nicky van Huizen, and I'm completely fine with that. However, I do not like it that you exactly copied my page (Political positions of Mark Jefferson). Of course, you've changed the names and opinions, but the intro is exactly the same and that top bar (with "Anything you want to know...") as well. Just come up with your own ideas... Niels20020 (talk) 16:11, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Megalomania The community has become slightly bothered with many of articles that you have created, for instance the Invasion of Burenia and Stardust Roller Rink. These articles are very over-the-top and don't fit in a small nation like Lovia. It is good that you are trying to keep up activity on the wiki, but your articles should fit in with the wiki's style. Thank you, MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:35, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Citizenship Welcome to the citizenry by the way! Stick with Lovia, contribute and you'll be granted further residences to become an even bigger part of the Lovian community. KunarianTALK 14:44, March 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Is everyone that you've made communist? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:07, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Not all of them. --I like toenails. 22:11, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::What is with all that 'annex Burenia' stuff? I don't think that'd go down too well with the actual users of the Burenia wiki. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:19, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::They are angry because the invasion nearly tore apart Lovia in their minds, and they want to teach the people of Burenia a lesson for invading a peaceful nation. --I like toenails. 22:21, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I suppose so, especially given that the invasion was started by one simple remark. But it seems slightly unrealistic. I think it could be better if you write more realistic pieces. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:34, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Make sure to cast your major vote for our list. :o And I would suggest not voting for any other list as they're all anti-CPL.nm, but if you want you can cast your minor and support votes for another list. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:10, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Signature Could you please add a link to your userpage in your signature? 77topaz (talk) 05:59, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :I agree, please do that! :) --Semyon 08:44, March 19, 2017 (UTC) A.C.A.B. Your continued reversions of the page A.C.A.B. constitute what is called an edit war. Please cease doing this. Continuing could lead to you getting blocked from editing. 77topaz (talk) 22:58, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Important message If you haven't already, please read through the sections in the Pub here and here, as well as the messages left on this talk page and on the talk pages of the pages you have edited. Many users consider your edits to be of low quality and I'm afraid that if they don't improve you should expect a block of up to two weeks without any further warning. I think the talk and forum pages I referred to are self-explanatory, but if you need any clarification don't hesitate to ask anyone. We are here to help! :) --Semyon 21:43, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Block Dear talk:TheworldofBingbang32, as a result of all the above discussions and those in the pub and on Semyon's and my talk page, I have no other choice but to temporarily block you for the duration of one week. The reason for this block is the fact that your edits do not fit in with our country Lovia, and as such we need one week's time to alter/remove them so they do fit. Please, use this time to reflect on what you did wrong, so any such actions won't be necessary in the future. --OuWTB 09:26, April 11, 2017 (UTC) An additional reason is ignoring the earlier messages, as far as I know. Please don't do that if you plan to continue contributing after your block. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:25, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Hello Please don't make edits like your most recent ones. I think it should be pretty clear why. --Semyon 21:43, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :I woke up and realised, 'Oh no, his block expired'. :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:05, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::@MOBS: And it's clear he doesn't understand why he was blocked, either, as he continued his previous pattern of editing. At this point, a long block may be required. 77topaz (talk) 23:46, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :::True. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:51, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Hello again There are a couple of problems with your editing on this wiki: #The key element of this wiki is communication with other users. It's a community, in which we work together to create new ideas and improve the wiki. Maybe you just haven't quite got the hang of it yet, but I do find it rather concerning you don't interact with other users. If someone writes a message on a talk page, it would be nice to reply with at least a short answer. #Your pages are of a rather low quality and don't fit with the existing framework of the wiki. This wouldn't be so much of a problem if you would talk to us so we can help you to make things fit better. The users here are decent people and will gladly work with you and explain anything that needs explaining. You write good English and seem to understand how wikis work, so really this shouldn't be so much of a problem. To summarise: communication is important! You need to TALK to us. Currently, to be blunt, you are making low-quality contributions in the mainspace and no contributions whatsoever on talkpages; thus, your net contribution to the wiki is negative. If you continue in this way, you should expect (and this isn't an official warning, just a piece of advice) to end up permanently blocked from the wiki. --Semyon 20:19, April 21, 2017 (UTC)